Date Night?
by Genius-626
Summary: Not all of Gru and Lucy's dates were just the two of them. A collection of stories about the dates within the 147 where the family is all together.
1. Pouring Rain and a Sneezing Edith

**A/N: Here's the first of my crazy Grucy fics. In this one, I wanted to give a little more depth into Edith's character. Let me know what you think!**

Date Night?

Date #58: Pouring Rain and a Sneezing Edith

It was a little less than an hour before her date with Gru when Lucy looked out the window. It was pouring rain outside.

"Good thing we're just going out for dinner." Lucy said to herself, going for the closet to find her jacket.

Just then, her cell phone rang from where she'd left it on the kitchen counter. She ran over, absentmindedly carrying her coat with her. Seeing that it was Gru, she picked it up.

"Yeees?" She answered with her usual elation.

"Lucy?" Gru answered. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. Edith is sick."

"Oh, poor kid." Lucy said, hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter. As disappointed as she was that they couldn't go out tonight, she was much more worried about Edith. "How'd she get sick?"

She could hear Gru give a heavy sigh. "She was playing in the rain again."

"Again?" Lucy inquired curiously, the tone in his voice implying that this had happened before, if not often.

"_With_ the Minions, so a few of them are sick as well. I would ask Margo to keep an eye on Edith, but she's at a _sleepover_." Gru sighed again, this time on account of the sleepover, Lucy could tell. "Anyway, Edith knew it was against the rules, but she goes and does it anyway! I was in the lab at the time and didn't even know it was raining."

Lucy could just imagine Gru throwing his free arm in the air in frustration and then resting it on his hip. Or maybe he was doing the dishes and had the phone balanced between his ear and shoulder. She loved seeing him do housework, especially in his apron; it was a major turn-on for some strange reason.

"Oh well, don't beat yourself up about it." Lucy said. "Maybe now that's she's sick she won't do it again." There was a natural pause in the conversation before Lucy got an idea. "Hey, does she need anything? I could go to the store and bring it around so we can at least hang out, or something."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, why not? And with Edith getting all the attention, I bet Agnes could use a little company."

Lucy had grown quite close to the girls despite her lack of experience with children prior. Since she learned years ago that she couldn't physically have children, she'd since then forgotten about wanting to be a mother. But now, having fallen in love with Gru's children, she was thinking things might be able to change after all.

…

"Lucy!" Agnes greeted when she stepped through the door.

"Hi, sweetie!" Lucy replied as she shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Just a ten foot walking distance from her car to the house and she was already drenched. Placing her keys back in her pocket, she knelt down to give Agnes a hug, lifting the girl off the ground in the process.

"I heard Edith was sick. You were smart enough not to play in the rain, huh?"

"I didn't want my unicorn to get wet!" Agnes said, pointing to the stuffed unicorn she'd left in the living room. "Last time that happened, we had to put it through the dryer, and it shrunk!"

Lucy smiled, making Agnes smile. The little girl reached up and touched Lucy's hair, which was soaking wet.

"You're not going to get sick, are you?" Agnes asked, her innocence and genuine concern showing in her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, sweetie. It's nothing I can't handle." Lucy said, lightly poking Agnes' nose, making her giggle.

Just then, Gru stepped into the hallway, having heard their voices. "Lucy! When did you get here?"

"Just a second ago." She said, getting up and showing him the contents of the grocery bag she'd brought in. "I got Edith's favorite soooup." She sang.

"You're an angel." Gru replied, smiling at her like a love struck teenager. He gave her a quick kiss and headed for the kitchen to make Edith dinner. Lucy was tempted to follow him when Agnes tugged at her hand.

"I drew something today that I want to show you! It's in our room, come on!"

Lucy followed close behind as Agnes ran up the stairs. When they reached the girls' room, Edith was lying in bed, bundled up in a number of blankets, her hat over her eyes and her nunchucks dangling from the side of the bed. Lucy went over to her as Agnes rummaged through her things trying to find the drawing.

"Edith?" Lucy said softly.

Edith poked her arm out from the blankets and pushed her hat up from over one eye. Peeking out, she looked up. "Hi, Lucy." Just then, she sneezed.

The girl's voice was the weakest Lucy had ever heard it, and her sneezes were like a kitten's. She almost didn't know whether to find Edith's condition sad or adorable. She supposed it could be both.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"Like crud." Edith replied, pushing her hat up all the way.

"But nothing a ninja can't handle, right?" Lucy asked, knowing how much Edith loved the title.

Edith smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, Gru's making you ramen, hopefully that'll make you feel better."

The girl smiled wider. The two of them had bonded over their love of mixed martial arts and anime. Lucy had even begun teaching Edith some new moves.

"I was practicing my Karate today. It was in the rain *kitten sneeze* which made it even more fun!"

Lucy shook her head, reaching for the box of tissues on the floor and handing Edith one. "Gru says playing in the rain is against the rules. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Edith answered, her voice a bit raspy. After blowing her nose, she continued. "How else was I suppose to get Gru out of the lab?"

Lucy blinked. That was not the answer she was expecting. Breaking the rules on purpose to get Gru's attention? That didn't sound much like Edith. She was usually so independent, what had gotten into her?

Before she could further her conversation with the middle child, Lucy felt Agnes poking at her side. She looked down to see the girl proudly holding up her drawing, motioning for her to take it. She did, and immediately found it difficult to register the feeling it gave her.

"Oh, Aggie, this is beautiful." Lucy said after a moment, her heart melting as she took in the drawing. It was done in crayon, obviously a family portrait, with Lucy included quite obviously by the tall stick figure in a blue dress with red hair.

She looked down at Agnes, seeing that the six year old was all too happy with her response. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled Agnes into her lap for a bone crushing hug.

"Let me see, Let me see!" Edith said leaning a little to look over Lucy's shoulder. She saw it and smiled. "Nice *sneeze*"

…

Gru was just about ready to bring Edith her dinner when Lucy walked in.

"Hey." She said, a little more somber than usual, which Gru easily noted.

"Hey. How are the girls? Talking your ear off?"

"No more than normal." She answered with a smile, leaning on the kitchen table as Gru poured the soup in to a bowl.

Lucy cleared her throat after a moment. "Have you been working in the lab all day?"

"Hmm?" Gru hummed in response, not understanding immediately. "Um, I was before I found Edith. Why do you ask?"

"And Margo's been gone the majority of the day?" Lucy said, ignoring his question.

"Yes." Gru replied, turning to face his girlfriend. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out." Lucy said. "I have the feeling Edith was bored and wanted your attention, so she went and broke a rule." She shrugged. "Sounds normal, but at the same time, Edith doesn't act like that."

"Oh really?" Gru said, thinking about that for a moment. Out of all three of his girl's, Edith had always been the easiest to handle. Agnes was the youngest, thus needed the attention for numerous reasons, whereas Margo was getting older and interested in boys,- -something Gru was very unhappy with- -therefore, he kept an eye on her every chance he got. He would have never suspected that his Edith would be feeling left out.

"I suppose that would explain why her stunts are getting more dangerous." Gru said. "She reminds me a little bit of me when I was her age, except for the jiu-jitsu, she gets that from mom somehow." He sighed. "She's a little more devious then the other children. If I were still a full time villain, I'd be proud, but then again, I wouldn't have the children."

Lucy smiled, having always admired Gru for retiring from evil because of the girls. Even before she'd met him, she knew he must've loved them a lot to give up a career like that.

"Although, I can't say that I'm _not_ proud of her." Gru snickered. "Deviousness must runs in the family."

...

It turned out to be a quiet evening. Edith was happily eating while Lucy was brushing Agnes' hair. Moments later, Gru returned with cold medicine and a warmer blanket for Edith. He walked over to her and replaced the blanket hanging loosely on her shoulders with the new one.

"Thanks." Edith said, her voice a bit stronger.

"You're welcome." Gru said, bending down to kiss her forehead. He pulled away only slightly so that only she would hear what he had to say next. "But next time you get bored, try not to jeopardize your health. Stick to jeopardizing other people's health."

Edith chuckled at the joke. "Ok. And, uh, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Gru replied, straightening up. He looked back at Lucy and Agnes sitting on the floor. Agnes' eyes were drooping, a tell tale sign that sleep was not far away. He knelt down next to them and gently cupped Agnes' face in his hand. She looked up drowsily, Lucy's embrace keeping her upright.

"Time for bed, kitten." Gru said, smiling when Agnes' only sign of approval was a slight nod. Lucy handed her over and made her way to Edith, who had just finished eating. She took the bowl and placed it on the desk, then proceeding to wrap the blankets tighter around Edith.

"You should get some rest, too. Even warriors need their sleep."

Edith made a face at her, which Lucy gladly countered with a face of her own, making Edith laugh and fall into her pillow. Lucy quickly tucked her in, in triumph.

Gru came over, giving the two of them skeptical looks before kissing Edith goodnight. The two adults then quietly left the room.

"What's this?" Gru questioned, kneeling to pick up a paper that was caught under the door.

Lucy quickly recognized it. "Agnes made it." Lucy said softly as to not disturb the children. "It's a...a family portrait."

Gru couldn't help but smile at his youngest daughter's handiwork. He looked up at Lucy. "It's wonderful." He rolled up the drawing and they began walking downstairs. "You know," Gru continued. "She really loves you. They all do."

Lucy smiled. "I hope so. Its kind of obvious with Agnes. I kinda got that when she asked if I was single that one time." Lucy laughed. "You were so embarrassed!"

Gru furrowed his brow at her and rolled his eyes before they both started laughing. "Yeah, I was pretty embarrassed."

After a moment, they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Both noticed that the rain had stopped, its noise having ceased.

"She never knew he mother." Gru said, his tone of voice more factual then sad.

Lucy shrugged. "Then I guess I don't have any competition."

**Praise, Flame or Ignore the review box to your heart's content :D**


	2. Not a Double Date

Date #81: Not a Double Date

Having been on eighty dates so far, Lucy and Gru had discovered a number of things that they enjoyed doing together. They were always up for simply talking, usually swapping stories about missions and heists and things. They also liked having small adventures such as trying new foods or breaking into museums at night—that had been Lucy's idea, by the way.

Tonight, however, was one of their favorite activities. They were going to the movies to see a new spy movie just to mock it horrendously. They'd been kicked out of the theatre twice now for disturbing the peace by laughing at inappropriate moments and throwing popcorn at the screen. They were hoping this movie was inaccurate enough so that they wouldn't feel bad making shadow puppets with the projector.

They were standing in line to buy tickets when Lucy saw something from the corner of her eye that made her just as much suspicious as she was surprised. Margo was there, and with a boy! When they'd left Gru's house, Margo had said she was going to a friend's to study for a test. This did _not _look like studying.

But Lucy knew how Gru got about Margo and dating, he'd made it very clear when he wanted that Antonio boy arrested. So she decided to steer Gru's attention elsewhere, standing next to him opposite Margo so that he would have no excuse to look behind him. Margo eventually went to into the bathroom and Lucy found this too big of an opportunity to pass up.

"I'll meet you in the theatre, Gru, I have to use the restroom."

He nodded and continued to stand in line as Lucy strode off. When she made it in, she pretended to be freshening up using one of the mirrors until Margo appeared.

"Lucy!" Margo nearly yelled, surprised beyond belief. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Lucy replied, sounding a bit more serious than she'd intended. "Look, I don't want to get you in trouble, the last thing I want is for Gru to find out you're with a boy and call off our date. Or yours for that matter. Are you dating?"

"It's our first date." Margo confessed. "You know I couldn't tell Gru."

"I know, but it's still lying to him."

"I know! And I feel bad about it, but I just couldn't find a way to tell him. I love it that he's worried about me, but not every boy is as lame as Antonio. Bradley's actually from my school, we're in the same study group for Geometry."

Lucy knelt down to be at Margo's height and spoke in a slightly quieter voice. "I'll cut you a deal. The next few times you do this, text me so that I know you're out and about. It's not safe to have no one know where you are. Be lucky that Gru hasn't put a tracking device on you, he's been talking about it."

"You'd really do that for me?" Margo asked.

"Only if you promise to tell Gru about it, but maybe you should wait a few weeks." Lucy confirmed.

"Thank you so much!" Margo said in utter appreciation, hugging Lucy, who gladly accepted the embrace.

…

Lucy made it to the theatre just in time for the first preview. Gru was the only person sitting in the very back row, so he was easy to find.

"What took you so long?" Gru asked. "I'm already half way through the Milk Duds."

"Give a girl a break, there was a line." Lucy said, lying terrifically. She reached over and grabbed the box of Milk Duds from his hand. "Have to save these for ammo. Popcorn won't make it to the screen all the way from here."

Gru snickered. "I like the way you think."

…

As predicted, they were kicked out. This time, they had made fun of the brief sex scene, throwing Milk Duds at the screen and yelling that it was an unrealistic situation. Now with Gru driving them home, they were still talking about it.

"Can you believe that? Getting it on after nearly dying on a mission?" Gru complained. "The only thing I want to do after near death is relax in the comfort of my home. Put my feet up, have some ice cream. Whatever."

"That's because you have three girls at home and a jelly company to attend to." Lucy retorted, although she fully agreed with him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just think about it. That secret agent dude who I already forgot the name of was single, had no attachments, and went from hotel room to hotel room every day. He doesn't need to relax because he doesn't have any responsibilities other than spying." She paused for dramatic effect. "Not to mention he was like, twenty years younger than you."

Lucy snickered while Gru began to stammer, pulling up to the driveway.

"Well—I—He…" Gru had to think of a good come back. "Well, she was younger than you."

"You know how old I am?"

Before they could really get any further into their bickering, they had gotten out of his car and were approaching the house.

To Gru's surprise, Edith and Agnes were still up, playing video games with Stuart and Phil. They all turned their heads to see the two adults entering, the children—as well as the Minions—knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Hey." Gru said in a warning, yet playful tone of voice. "It's past your bedtime, girls!"

Both girls got to their feet and ran up the stairs screaming as Gru chased them to their room. Lucy was about to follow when she noticed a light coming from the front window. She looked out to see a car pulling up to the curb and a figure getting out and walking towards the house. She knew it was Margo and opened the door for her.

"Hey Lucy." Margo said happily.

"So, how did it go?" Lucy asked, quiet enough that she was sure Gru couldn't hear them from upstairs.

"It was just great! We talked throughout the whole movie though, I'm not even sure I could tell you what it was about."

"Sounds like me and Gru, only we're a little louder." Lucy shrugged.

"Got kicked out again?" Margo asked, aware of their escapades, for the most part.

"Yep. Record time." Lucy said, fist pumping the air.

Margo raised her hand for a high five, which Lucy accepted gratefully. "Are the others asleep?"

"They're just getting to bed now, actually."

…

When all three girls were in bed, Lucy and Gru were talking in the living room, sitting side by side on the couch drinking hot chocolate.

"I have to ask you something." Lucy said. "I know how much you hate the thought of Margo dating, but what if she met a really nice boy at school? What if she wanted you to meet him?"

Gru didn't hesitate to answer; it's as if he'd rehearsed for this very question to come up, or worse, he'd actually planned for the situation. "I'd put him through a series of pointless and painful tests in the lab just to make him uncomfortable, then I'd keep him in a very small room for ten years, only feeding him rice and corn twice a day, then we'll see if he's still interested."

Lucy looked as if she was going to say something, but couldn't quite come up with the right words, so she took another sip of her drink.

"Gru," she began after a moment. "Margo's growing up, and not all boys are as bad as that evil mastermind who went and danced with a lot of girls."

"You're right." Gru admitted. He paused for a moment and looked into the distance, clutching his mug. "Most of them are worse."

"Really?" Lucy said, exasperated. She couldn't believe this.

"Ok, ok, I get your point." Gru amended quickly. "I just—" he sighed, looking as if it were difficult to put his feelings into words.

Lucy scooted over so that they were right next each other and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her and took a deep breath. "I just got her. She's my little girl. She's not supposed to grow up and away from me."

"But she is." Lucy said, although she didn't want it to be true, it was. "That's' what kids do, they grow up. She's almost thirteen, at least you've still got a few years before college."

Gru groaned and had his head in his hands. His response was predictably muffled.

"Oh, was that the wrong thing to say?" Lucy asked, mostly to herself.

"And I have to deal with this three times?! I'm not sure I can handle it!" Gru said, sounding absolutely hopeless.

"You'll be fine!" Lucy reassured him, now reaching around and side hugging him. "You know why?"

He peeked out from his hands and looked at her. "Why?"

"Because you'll have me. I'm definitely not going anywhere." Lucy said as she leaned down as kissed his cheek.

The statement made his heart flutter. Knowing that she had such long term intentions gave him a bit of confidence. Maybe date #82 would be when he finally gave use to the ring he'd gotten weeks ago. Or Maybe date #83, or maybe #84...

**Praise, flame or ignore the review box to your heart's content :)**


	3. A Family Matter

Date #87: A Family Matter

Gru was just outside the girls' door, nearly ready to tuck them in for bed. He'd hesitated, however, having some big news to share with them.

Well, in actuality, he was more or less going to ask for their approval of something—something big. Taking a deep breath, he entered their room.

The girls were in their pajamas, though not yet in their beds, as to be expected.

"Teeth brushed? Clothes out for school tomorrow?" Gru asked them as they meandered to their respective beds. The two younger girls confirmed happily, and Agnes climbing up to bed while Edith jumped into hers.

Margo was the only one to give a non-verbal response, having nodded as she texted, catching Gru's attention immediately.

"Who could you possibly be talking to this late at night?" He asked, baffled by how much she used her phone in the evening.

"You Skype Lucy at night, why can't I be texting my friend?" Margo retorted, crossing her arms in a playfully manner.

Gru paused for a moment, unaware of how Margo knew that they did that. He shrugged it off. "That is different."

"How is it different?"

"Because we are adults."

"So?"

"So?! So we can do whatever we want! You, on the other hand, are under my house rules, and I make the rules for your benefit—in fact, I don't need to explain myself to you."

Margo laughed at how flustered he was getting, the irony of it all being that she was texting Lucy about a date she was going on a few nights after this. Despite her amusement, Margo noticed how odd Gru was acting; he looked a little on edge. "Are you Ok?"

Gru was about to continue when he realized how uncool he was behaving. He took another deep breath and looked at the girls in turn as he began the small speech he'd been preparing for what seemed like weeks.

"Now girls, I have something very important I want to ask you. This is a serious matter, and I need you to think very hard and tell me the truth about what you think."

"Then tell us already!" Edith said, gaining a light glare from her now nervous looking father.

"How would you feel…" Gru began, his heart beating a little faster. If he couldn't even tell his girls without getting nervous, how was he supposed to pull off actually proposing? "…if I asked Lucy to marry me?"

"Are you kidding?" Margo said, closing her phone and putting it aside. "Do it!"

"We've been waiting _forever _for you to propose! I thought you'd never ask!" Edith said, nearly falling out of bed.

Agnes just squealed and jumped down from bed to hug Gru's leg. He picked her up into his arms and looked into her eyes. His confidence had been immediately boosted by the children's reactions. "I take it you would really like that?"

Her response was to bounce up and down in excitement. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was hoping to ask her tomorrow." He said.

Smiles all around, he tucked Agnes into bed. Kissing her forehead, he moved on to tuck Edith in.

"Thank you girls. I wasn't going to propose if you hadn't approved." He said before kissing Edith.

"Why not? You're the grown up who gets to do whatever they want." Margo said, more as a joke than anything else.

Gru hesitated, looking down at his eldest daughter before he took her glasses and set them beside her bed. "I guess we can't always do what we want. This family is made up of all of us, and asking Lucy to be my wife is…" he straightened up and looked at all his girls to continue, "…asking her to be your mother."

He looked back at Margo, knowing that her feelings on the matter would be more complicated than with her younger sisters. He sighed, leaning in a kissing Margo's forehead. Just before leaving any of their bedsides, he had one more thing to say.

"I love you, girls. Sleep tight."

-The next night—

Lucy was surprised that Gru had reserved them dinner reservations to somewhere so fancy. Their usual dates were much less extravagant, not that she was complaining. She'd found it sweet of him to be this spontaneous. After they'd eaten, they had gone on a walk, the moonlight just bright enough to light their way.

Gru was getting nervous, but refused to show it, which was why he hadn't proposed at the restaurant. He wanted to be alone with her; close to her. They'd been walking arm in arm for quite some time now, talking a little, but mostly just enjoying the other's company. They did that sometimes, when words really didn't need to fill in the silence; when all they needed to feel connected was by just being close to each other.

He eventually couldn't take the waiting; the words he wanted to say pounding a rhythm in his head. He had to set his plans in motion before the night ended, which seemed to be rapidly approaching.

"Lucy." He said as he stopped walking, lightly stopping her as her. She looked at him attentively, waiting for what he had to say, the serious tone in his voice having hinted at the importance of what he was about to say.

Before he could go down on one knee, he found it impossible not to want to kiss her. So he did, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist as their lips met, feeling Lucy's hands reach up to rest on his shoulders. They stood like that for a long moment, and all Gru could think about was how well they fit together.

He was the one to end the kiss. He stared into Lucy's eyes, the woman looking just as love struck as he did.

"Gru, what's gotten into you?" Lucy said, obviously happy, but biting her lip anyway, the way she did when she was slightly uncertain about something.

Gru just looked down and released her from his embrace, leaving Lucy baffled only for a moment before he got down on one knee. He looked up to see her response, which was, oddly enough, speechlessness.

"Lucy Wilde," He began. He'd prepared a whole speech for this very moment, going on about their first meeting and whatnot, but looking at her now, there was only one thing he wanted to say.

"I love you." He said finally, taking a small box from his coat pocket and opening it up to show her the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Lucy's eyes were wide, tears forming quickly. She hadn't expected this moment to come tonight. She hadn't expected this moment to be such a surprise. She hadn't expected to look down at Gru and be so overwhelmed that all she wanted to do was tackle him down to the ground and tell him just how much she wanted to marry him.

And so she did.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She nearly shouted, both of them lying in the grass. Lucy was between crying and laughing, and before Gru could do anything about it, she kissed him hard and full on the lips. Neither cared that they were in plain sight, they only cared about this moment.

**Praise, flame or ignore the review box to your heart's content**


	4. What Made You Want To?

**A/N: I wanted to give a little depth to Gru as a villain as well as some back story for Lucy. Hope you enjoy :D More chapters will be coming soon!**

Date #95: What Made You Want To?

The newly engaged couple was eating out for dinner at an Italian place by the dock, having come straight from headquarters after reporting the findings of their latest mission. Their table was just outside of the establishment and it was starting to get dark out, the moon's faint silhouette growing brighter every minute.

Lucy was in the middle of eating when something dawned on her. She slammed her hand on the table, making Gru jump slightly. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you! Well, not really you specifically, just a villain in general, actually. I've had this question for a really long time, I almost forgot about it—"

"And that would be?" Gru said, effectively stopping her rambling. Sometimes she could go on and on about nothing. He secretly thought it was adorable, but it really got them nowhere in terms of conversation.

Lucy leaned in as if what she had to say was top secret. "Ok. What made you…want to become a villain?" Her excitement was palpable, slightly infectious, and somewhat typical, for her at least.

Gru wasn't surprised by the question, coming from her, and couldn't help but grin. The fact that Lucy was an agent of AVL and so accepting of his past work was extremely endearing. They'd talked about his heists and crimes so many times that he didn't think he had any more stories to tell. And although he was no longer a villain, he wasn't ashamed of the choices he'd made in the past. He missed it sometimes, striving to be the greatest evil mastermind in the world, but surprisingly, he found that his new life was just as rewarding, if not more so.

"Simple." Gru said with a shrug. "I was born bad."

Lucy gave him an unimpressed look. "You really expect _me_ to believe that? You have three daughters who you spoil, you have tea parties with them, you wear an apron when you cook, you make pancakes in the shape of hearts, unicorns, flowers—"

"Ok, ok, I get your point!" Gru exclaimed. "All villains have exceptions."

"So…" Lucy urged him on, still wanting a real answer from him.

He thought for a moment, genuinely trying to put a reason into words. "Fine. The real reason anyone becomes a villain is pretty simple. We don't like having bosses, so we are our own bosses. We don't like living by rules, so we rebel. People treat us like we will never belong and we want to be turning the tables on them, making them wish they'd never crossed us. We are deviants, masters of our own destiny." He leaned back in his chair, memories flooding his mind. "Some are crazier than others, as you can see. Our motivations are different, and we're not all genius', but we do all want to be a force to be reckoned with, and have plans on how to do so."

Lucy nodded, hearing him out. "Hmm, yeah. But what about _you_? What made _you _want to be so bad?"

Gru just looked at her for a moment. "Honestly, I've never told anyone anything like that."

Lucy leaned across the table slightly resting on her crossed arms. "Well, your future wife ain't a bad place to start."

Gru found himself smiling at her. _His future wife. _He glanced at the engagement ring that donned her finger and knew that she was another reason he could never go back to being a villain. It would be much too dangerous, for his entire family, if he were to return to his favorite occupation. But really, the sacrifice wasn't all that difficult, and his life was much happier because of it.

"It started out as just wanting to show the world what I could do." Gru finally said. "I'd been pushed around, underestimated, neglected, and humiliated for far too long. It was then that I realized that the only way to be respected was to strike fear into people's hearts. So instead of building rockets so that I could go to the moon, I built weapons so that no one could tell me what I could or could not do. Later, instead of hiring people to do my work, I created an army of engineers that would do my bidding without question. Sometimes they give me attitude, but hey, they're not perfect."

Lucy was taking everything in, glad that he was able to share something so personal with her. She questioned his wording regarding the minions, but she had to admit that they did all know what they were doing around the lab, and they did always do whatever he told them to.

"Well, your motivation was real alright." She said, reaching for his hand across the table, suddenly wanting to be closer to him. "But believe me, you weren't born bad."

"How would you know?" He asked, turning his hand over so that their palms were touching.

"We wouldn't be on this date." She replied, gesturing to their surroundings. "We're under the full-fledged moonlight, by the sea, by candlelight. Evil masterminds aren't this kind of romantic."

Gru leaned in. "You think I'm romantic?"

Lucy leaned in further, their faces inches away. "Well, not as much as you think you are, but you're a romantic alright."

That made Gru laugh, but he still wanted to kiss her, so he did. After a few short, sweet kisses, they went back to their conversation.

"So I get to ask you something, now." Gru asked. "What made you want to be a secret agent, then?"

"Well…" Lucy said, bringing her hands together. "It's just the coolest thing _ever! _It was my dream since I was a little kid." She paused, seemingly looking back on something. "And uh, my parents were actually spies. In the AVL."

"Oh really?" Gru said, his eyebrows arching in curiosity. "You never told me that."

"Yeah, that's partly why AVL considered me. I mean, I worked hard, but it's a lot about who you know. You know?"

Gru nodded, but sensed uneasiness in her tone of voice. He knew already that her parents had passed away, but knowing that they'd probably died on a mission gave him a bad feeling. "What aren't you telling me?"

Lucy's eyes widened, but before she could make up an excuse, he spoke again. "I told you the truth about me. It's your turn."

She sighed and sat back in her chair before looking over at him. "Gru…" she trailed off, looking around and genuinely trying to think of how to say what was on her mind. "Before joining AVL, I had all the intentions of…now hear me out—"

"I'm listening!" Gru said, making a zip gesture over his lips.

Lucy pursed her lips together and took a deep breath. "I never wanted to start a family." She didn't wait for Gru's reaction before continuing. "I thought the commitment would be too much, judging by how many times my parents were gone. I was always worrying about them, and we never spent enough time together…" She looked away briefly. "They died when I was twelve. Margo's age. I didn't want anyone to be waiting for me if anything bad happened."

She paused when Gru took her hand again, in both of his this time.

"It's easy to say that everything changed after I met you and the girls. I love them so much, and I never want to let them down, or leave them."

Gru brought her hand to his lips and kissed it for a long moment. Looking up at her, he said, "And you never will."


End file.
